User blog:TheToughGuy/Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy): Chapter 24
Breaking And Entering Part II The last time I broke into John’s room and tried to investigate what he was up to, I found nothing. Not a clue in any of his notebooks. I found his laptop though and figured that if he had any true plans for helping me out, then that they would be somewhere on his computer. There was only one problem and that was I did not know his password. Craig said that he would hopefully have something for me to help with hacking into John’s computer, but I had to wait till he got his hands on it for me. Finally, after four days he finally got the software for me. It was a cloudy Wednesday that day. It was about as gray as you could expect a typical November day to be. It was 12:50 PM and I had Spanish class in ten minutes. I was getting my things together at my desk when I got a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Craig in the doorway. “I have something to give you. May I close the door right quick?” he asks. “Make it quick. I got Spanish to attend in a few minutes,” I told him. He quickly closed the door, locked it, and then approached me. He held out his hand, holding a flash drive in the palm of his hands. “What’s this?” I asked him. “The hacking software that you need to access John’s computer,” Craig answers. “You got it already?” I asked surprisingly. “What? You thought it would take longer?” Craig asks me. I took the flash drive out of his hand and said, “Thank you.” “Now you just need to find a good opportunity to go back into his bedroom and hack that sucker,” Craig says. “Where is John right now?” I asked. “Doing some patrols. I doubt he will be back in his room any time soon,” Craig answers. “That gives me an idea,” I quickly replied. “What idea?” Craig asks. “How many people are usually in here when they choose to skip class?” I asked him. “Not many people,” Craig answers. “Some days, it’s pretty vacant.” “I’m going to skip class today, break back into John’s room, and hack into his computer,” I explained. “Aren’t you concerned about your grade in Spanish though? You only got a C- in the class,” Craig pointed out. “Have you been hacking into the school’s network again?” I questioned him. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just do some extra credit to make up for the grade,” I then said. “Well, good luck,” Craig says. “I’d like to help, but we’re going over black holes in Astronomy today, and I really want to learn more. Hell, I’ve been reading plenty of books about them just to get ready for this lesson.” “It’s fine,” I told him. “I’m sure I got this. I’ve asked too much of you already when considering what you’ve done for me the last time.” “We’ll talk about what you owe me another time, perhaps after this war is over,” Craig says. “Later,” he says as he opens the door and walks out. I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket and started texting to Cameron. Hey, could u possibly bring me the schoolwork to my dorm when you get out of class. What’s going on, Greg? Something’s came up. Tell Miss Ortega I’m sick. Diarrhea or something. '' Got it. Do what u need to do. '' '' Thanks, Cameron. '' '' '' “Got my window,” I said to myself. All I had to do now was wait till the bell rings and then I can make my move. I checked out the time on my phone to see how much longer I had to wait. “12:57 PM. Just three more minutes,” I told myself. It did not take long for me to wait till the bell starting ringing. By the time it rung, I thought only two minutes flew by. “Time to get started,” I said out-loud. I peaked out my room very slowly, seeing if anyone else was down the hall. When the close was clear, I quickly rushed out of my room with the flash drive in my hand and ran upstairs to John’s room. When I got to the door, I quickly grabbed the nob, twisted it, and pushed the door open. I looked both ways down the hall to see if anyone else has seen me. Luckily, no one was there. I jumped into the room and quickly closed the door behind me. I flipped the light switch on and saw everything was organized as before. The last time I was in here, I was worried about moving things to where John would notice them. This time though, I knew where to look for his laptop. I went straight over to the bed and dug out his laptop from underneath. I slapped it up onto the bed, pulled it open, and turned it on. Once I got to the opening screen, I inserted the flash drive and waited to see what happened next. A small screen-portal opened on the right side of the computer screen. It then started showing a scramble of numbers and letters and it ultimately revealed a phrase: “LOSSANTOSVAGOS1225”. I assumed it was the password, so I entered it in the bar and sure enough, the desktop screen appeared. I finally had access. “You still keep in touch with your origins, John?” I said to myself. With access now granted on his computer, I decided that I should check out his emails first. There was only one problem: how was I going to find out what email service he used? I guess the hacking software would help me with that part. I tapped the arrow on the small screen and watched as a search bar opened. Perfect. ''I quickly typed “email service” in the bar and pressed enter. A nanosecond later, the results popped up on the screen. According to the software, John uses EyeFind. I quickly typed “EyeFind” on the address bar and pressed enter. Once I was on the website, there was two bars on there asking for an email address and password. As soon as I saw those bars appear, the small screen displayed another scramble of letters and numbers until the email address and password appeared. “This is awesome. Where do you get this kind of stuff from, Craig?” I asked myself. I typed in the email address first: “thevagoatbullworth@eyefind.info.” Then I entered the password: “headPrefectofBullworth”. Once I got access to John’s email, I quickly started looking through some of opened mail. I found nothing that reveals anything about any ulterior motives. All these emails weren’t anything interesting either. They were just messages written to him by his friends with some of his replies following. Nothing too special. They all talked about what they did in terms of “sweet deals” as well as some beef against some guy named Lamar Davis. Just some ordinary hoodlum crap. I never did get the whole deal with gangs and the things they do, but I guess I never will. Once I got through with the opened emails, I focused my attention on the unopened ones. For every unopened email I opened and finished reading, I quickly clicked the option to mark the email as unopened, hopefully John wouldn’t suspect a thing. Again, nothing important to answer my questions of what he was truly up to. I logged out of his email account and then decided to check out the EyeFind Document Drive. If there was anything useful, he could have it there. So I went to the Drive, entered his email address and password again, and checked the drive out. There was nothing in there. No documents, nothing. ''Damn! '' There was only one place that I could look now: his hard drive. If there was anything to be found on his computer, it had to be on there. He must have Microsoft Word on there and keep every important document on there. That was the last place I was going to look before having to leave the room, but it was worth a shot. If there was anything to find, it had to be on there. I logged off the internet and opened the file explorer. There was plenty of folders on there for me to look through, so I quickly started my search. I did not see any word documents on the desktop screen, so I did not check out the folder for it. I looked in Documents and found nothing. Lastly, I checked in the Downloads folder, which there was nothing. There was only one place left to check, and that was Recent Places. I opened Recent Places and saw something that I did not anticipated. According to the page, John had a flash drive titled “USB33FD”. Now where John kept his flash drive was beyond me, but I had to look for it. I had to find out what John was up to, and I wasn’t going to wait till it was too late to find out. ''Where would I keep a flash drive if I wanted it safe out of someone else’s hands? ''I looked around the room and saw his desk. Last time I checked it, all it had was referrals; however, I never truly looked inside it, as in underneath all those papers. I approached the desk and opened all the draws. I dug through all the papers, hoping to find it. After five minutes of digging through papers though, I lost hope of finding it in there. I strolled back to the computer feeling defeated until I saw that John had a bedside table with a draw on the front. I approached the draw and opened it. Just when I pulled it and revealed its contents, that was when I saw a bright blue flash drive with the word John written in white marker. I quickly picked it up and inserted it into the computer. Just as I did, I quickly got access to it and looked through all his word documents on it. There wasn’t much on there that I deemed important. It seems that he only saved his schoolwork on there. It wasn’t until I found a file dubbed “School Takeover Plans” that I realized that I may have come across something gold. “Bingo,” I said to myself. I quickly clicked it open and started reading the document. According to the document, he was keeping an eye on me the entire time. He spoke about my file obviously, about our first time meeting that day I first arrived at Bullworth, how I helped the Jocks till my betrayal, and even what they did to me on the field. Why would he need to keep an eye on me? Did he think that I would cause another kid to…? ''Don’t even go there, I thought. You don’t need to feel guilty right now, especially when you’re in dangerous turf. ''I pushed my feeling to the back of my mind and continued reading the document. I continued reading the document until I came across something noteworthy. ''Greg Winston will make an invaluable asset to my master plan. When the Jocks fall, and they will fall, I will use this opportunity to clean up the school. I will put up strict rules that will forbid any clique from taking over the Jock turf. I will use this opportunity to clean the school of drugs, alcohol, and violence. Once this is over, we will take what is rightfully ours. No one will rival us. The end of the school cliques is nigh. '' '' That was the last paragraph before the end of the document, which unfortunately left me with more questions than answers. What was John planning? Is he and the prefects planning to wipe the school cliques off from campus grounds? And what made him think that I would be an invaluable asset to his mission? I only wanted the Jocks to pay for their actions, not all the other cliques. I didn’t ask for their help so their turf would be taken. This was flat-out crazy. John is using me and the cliques just so he could swipe the carpet out from under our feet. I was going to have to confront him about this, but if I did that he would most certainly not he happy to find that I have been snooping in his room. Probably take back his deal of keeping his prefects in line as well as providing us some weapons. I guess I was going to have to do it after the war with the Jocks is over. Maybe I’ll find a way to convince him not to pull through with his plan. I don’t know. I was going to have to try something or else this could bite me in the ass as well. I quickly pulled both flash drives out and shut the computer off. I slipped Craig’s flash drive in my pocket while also placing John’s back in the night table draw, and lastly put the laptop back underneath his bed. I flipped off the light switch and then creaked the door open. I checked both ways in the hall to see if anyone was outside. Once the coast was clear, I exit the room and closed the door behind me. I quickly rushed back to my room and closed the door behind me. It was then that when the door closed shut that the bell started ringing. I quickly pulled out my cellphone and checked the time. Oddly enough, it was 3:30 PM right now. “I spend two and a half hours in John’s room?” I said in disbelief. Either the hours turned to minutes like time within a video game, or I must have had fun going through John’s personal documents and emails. Or there was a lot of stuff that I went through. I couldn’t even remember now how much content I went through. Either way, I found something important that would completely affect the war in a negative way. Perhaps to the point to where everyone will back down and leave me back on square one. No, there was no way that I was going to let that happen, not with all the progress that we made. I was going to tell Cameron this. She had to know since she’s been on my side since day one. As for Craig, Andy, and Jason, I was going to have to leave them in the dark. It was going to be for the best. I have to find out how to convince John not to go through with this plan. I must find a way. Category:Blog posts